Charlotte
Charlotte Quin, more commonly known as Charlotte, is a character in Poppy's YouTube videos. Appearance .]] Charlotte has black, shoulder-length curly hair, and primarily wears black or white clothing with leggings. She has also been nude in the videos "Poppy Is Afraid" and "What Are You Doing?". In the YouTube Red Original ''I'm Poppy, Charlotte sported shoulder-length blonde hair, which is confirmed to be her natural hair color. It was revealed that Charlotte had dyed her hair black due to Poppy already being the "blonde girl". She has since reverted to black hair following the 2018 video "The Return Of Charlotte". Biography Charlotte is a mannequin who was often accompanied by Plant. Her goal is to get rid of Poppy. In Poppy's early videos, Charlotte served as an interviewer to Poppy. In later videos, Charlotte had been seen dressed in a hoodie; this, along with the video "I Am Not Sick", revealed that Charlotte had taken some sort of drug and was at the point of addiction. As a result of her addiction, she was shown to be neglecting her child. This is proven in the video "I Thought I Could Trust You", where Charlotte attempts to lie to Plant in order to get money. This era of videos was made into a playlist on Poppy's YouTube channel titled "The Problem". In 2017, there was a five-video era in which Charlotte would copy Poppy's videos. Her copies of the videos, with the exception of "I Am Not", were titled after Poppy's video, but followed by "OFFICIAL". After her appearance in "I Am Not", Charlotte did not make a canon appearance in a Poppy video for over a year. During an interview with the Zach Sang Show in October of 2018, Poppy revealed the details of Charlotte's disappearance. She stated that Charlotte was "going through a rough spot", and that she became jealous after Poppy's first interview on the show. It was also revealed that Poppy changed her phone number and did not give Charlotte her new number because she was being "a little bit too much".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClBjbTtu8Bk Charlotte returned in the 2018 video "The Return Of Charlotte". In the video, she provokes Poppy, proclaiming that she is coming for her and that she will give her "beef". Following this return, Charlotte appeared in the video "She Is Lying!", speaking to Poppy for the first time since "This Birdcage". Charlotte explains that she left to rediscover herself and take care of important things in her life. She also reveals that she has acquired a boyfriend and has become a successful DJ. During this conversation, Pi suddenly interrupts Charlotte and accuses her of lying, tackling her to the ground. Outside of Poppy's videos, Charlotte has been frequently used as an opening act for Poppy's live performances. She opened for Poppy during all dates of the Poppy.Computer Tour in 2017-2018 and during the Eurasia leg of the Am I a Girl? Tour. Throughout the Poppy.Computer Tour, Charlotte did a DJ opening act that lasted roughly 45 minutes, playing mashups and remixes of popular songs. Poppy and Titanic Sinclair have since been working on Charlotte's DJ career, releasing various remixes through Charlotte's official SoundCloud such as "Fashion After All" and "The Holy Mountain". In an interview with NME, Poppy confirmed that Charlotte is working on her new album.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cz2qkddxRZg Trivia * Charlotte "leaked" a snippet of Poppy's song, "I'm Poppy". ** She also attempted to "leak" "Scary Mask", making an Instagram post in May 2019 stating that she would leak the song if the post garnered 10,000 likes.https://www.instagram.com/p/BxDjI2LlZ7U/ The goal was not reached, as the post only had approximately 5,000 likes by the time of the single's release. * Charlotte is featured on Poppy's song "My Style". * In the YouTube Red Original I'm Poppy, Charlotte's voice is a different pitch for unknown reasons. ** Her voice is also different in the video "The Return Of Charlotte", seeming to be voiced by a different text-to-speech voice. She would retain this voice in successive videos. * Charlotte's last name "Quin" is derived from "mannequin". * In the second "Charlotte Interviews Poppy", it is revealed that Charlotte cannot read. * Poppy.Computer is one of Charlotte's favorite albums.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bqa5VZQHp-e/ * Charlotte owns an unnamed dog.https://www.instagram.com/p/B0FKYCJF5zA/ * Moriah Pereira has owned the mannequin that portrays Charlotte since 2013. * Charlotte's voice is provided by the text-to-speech voice Natural Reader Heather.https://www.naturalreaders.com/voicelist.html * Charlotte appears in Titanic Sinclair's video "The Clock Is Ticking", marking her only appearance outside of Poppy's videos and the YouTube Red Original I'm Poppy. * In a video with BuzzFeed, Poppy said that Charlotte was her "first big purchase as a celebrity", confirming that she bought Charlotte. She later said that she sometimes regrets purchasing Charlotte.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ihImZkwVpY * Charlotte is mentioned by name in Poppy's cover of "Auld Lang Syne". * Her unreleased song "Do You Miss Me?" features Poppy. Gallery The Charlotte gallery can be found here. References Category:Characters Category:I'm Poppy Category:Poppy.Computer Category:Poppy.Computer Tour Category:Am I a Girl? Tour Category:Opening Acts